


【雙波】對話

by Impolite (yocool)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/Impolite
Summary: 震盪波在不同時間問了聲波不同的問題。（舊文備份）
Relationships: Shockwave/Soundwave (Transformers)
Kudos: 2





	【雙波】對話

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：AU，使用他人的文章設定。借用了Z蛾大大的《人造心》。  
> CP：震盪波/聲波  
> 注意：糧食、OOC、這是一個震盪波努力從語言上騷擾聲波的故事。

他在創造六面獸的時候，心態是不純的。所以他的造物有著極端的性格，也是可以解釋的。

在遙遠的，令人難以產生深刻印象的，過去的，某一小段時間裡，他問聲波：對宇宙是什麼想法？

「我只是想要現狀，改變塞伯坦，而威震天看到更多，他看到了我們要想在宇宙上立足，就必須征服更多的星球。」

「聽起來合乎邏輯。」

他想了想，繼續說：「征服會帶來戰爭，戰爭帶來犧牲，你們都接受這樣的安排？」

「閒談，浪費時間。」聲波說完就回去工作了。

再然後，他在一個光芒漸滅的恆星系的衛星上再度遇見了聲波，威震天稍早下令將此恆星系關上燈，在他提供的次世代武器幫助下。同時，仰賴這顆恆星存在的任何生命，將因失去熱量來源逐漸凍結。

出於好奇，他問了聲波對這件事情是什麼樣的心情，聲波沒有回應他，只是匆匆去重整部隊。縱使對方的動作顯出疲態和沮喪，但在他沒有獲得證實以前，問題沒有答案。

所有部隊已經撤離了這個死去的恆星系，而他還留著。在溫度逐漸降低到連TF都難以忍受之前，他把這顆死星濃縮，重新點燃。

當他帶著強大的六面獸去見威震天的時候，必須先見過聲波。

「你看到他有什麼想法？」

「我知道你不理解感情，所以我不多說廢話。」聲波沒有回答他的問題，只是就工作上問他問題：「那你能控制他嗎？」

「我從來沒考慮過這件事。」

「我們看過你的演示影片，如果無法控制，可能會對所有TF造成危險，必須審慎評估之後才能決定他的去留。」

震盪波很難得地感到不理解，「你的說法像是在形容一件武器。」

「你不就是擅長創造武器？」

然後震盪波臉上唯一的光鏡亮了起來，瞬間懂了。

「不，他是一個世界。你們可以試著...嗯...先和他對話。」

END


End file.
